<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unintentional Misunderstandings, Oh Dear~! (Exhibitionism) by Varimoon69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222355">Unintentional Misunderstandings, Oh Dear~! (Exhibitionism)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69'>Varimoon69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eugarian Kinktober Collection [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, But Hugo Doesn't Know That, Consensual Non-Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Varian (Disney), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Non-Consensual Recording, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, One-Sided Attraction, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo is setting up a prank for Mr. Fitzherbert when he stumbles on something he gets the feeling he wasn't suppose to see...and gets the wrong idea.</p><p>Day 26: Exhibitionism</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eugarian Kinktober Collection [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unintentional Misunderstandings, Oh Dear~! (Exhibitionism)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo was never the biggest fan of autumn. Sure the changing leaves were pretty and who didn't love pumpkin pie and Halloween? But Autumn was when things started getting cold and when it started getting cold, Hugo started getting crabby and a crabby Hugo was an unpredictable Hugo.</p><p>"Damn coach, wouldn't know a damn foul it it hit him in his stupid, fucking face!" Hugo growled irritably as he shoved his stuff into his bag. "Geez," Nuru commented dryly from next to him as he slammed his locker closed, the loud bang echoed through the rapidly emptying school hall, making the left over students who were too close flinch, "Who spit in your beaker?"</p><p>"Couch Fitzherjerk was substitute coach for baseball practice," Hugo seethed out, "Was letting guys run when they were hitting fouls and had us practicing our swings and pitches for the better half of an hour! It was a diaster! And when I tried to tell him that; he fucking benched me!"</p><p>"Did you tell him or yell at him?" Nuru raised a brow calmly. "Does it matter?" Hugo asked before looking around, "Where's Varian?"</p><p>"Not sure," Nuru replied pursuing her lips, "She got this text, then got this odd look on her face and then said something about extra practice and to go on ahead, that she'd catch a ride with Mr. Fitzherbert."</p><p>"Damn Fitzherbert," Hugo grumbled viciously, "What I wouldn't give to wipe that stupid grin off his ugly-ass face..." A light bulb then went off in his head as he remembered a particular thing duty the gym teacher performed and a dark grin formed on his face, "And I think I know exactly how..."</p><p>"...whatever you're planning, I want no part of it," Nuru stated, immediately turning to walk away, "Try not to get detention again, Delinquent."</p><p>"Whatever, Princess," Hugo waved her off, immediately rushing in a different direction to get the tools for his plan to work, running up the stairs towards the tech-lab.</p><p>It wasn't exactly a secret every night before the school is locked down for the rest of the day, Mr. Fitzherbert would check one of the two sheds outside after doing inventory for the gym storage room. One of the sheds was storage for the equipment for the outside sports; nets and the like, and the other was the ground-keepers' equipment shed. It was a simple prank; grab some tools from the lab and pull a couple screws from some of the equipment like the basketball nets' stands, maybe even take some scissors to the nets themselves. Old things were falling apart anyways, so he'd be doing the school as a whole a favor by giving them the excuse to finally get new equipment, whilst embarrassing Mr. Fitzherbert at the same time. A win-win in his book.</p><p>Getting into the shed was easy. They hadn't replaced the old window, so all he had to do was use the scissors to cut through the screen then unlatch the lock. He hadn't been in the shed for a while. He wasn't the buffest or physically strongest of the teams he was on, so he never had much reason to go in. It was just as cluttered as he remembered though. All the nets were more or less piled onto one side of the shed in a mess of tangled netting and heavy plastic and metal. The extra shelves of different sports balls were kept in here too in case any got broken or went missing, all arranged by size. There were even those step-a-robics benches that were stacked on top of each other in one large neat wall-like structure with little gapes between the benches. There were even tall stacks of those blue yoga mats that were taken out for stretching.</p><p>It was like some large, impromptu maze and the building looked smaller on the outside.</p><p>But what had him pausing was when he made his way around a corner of one of the segments of benches and blinked. Why were there a few mats laying out in the middle of the floor like some kind of mattress? He knew that wasn't suppose to be there...</p><p>Then, the sound of the shed door opening had him jolting in panic as a familiar voice said, "We can start in here." Shit. It was Fitzherbert. But it was too earlier for him to start checking the equipment yet.</p><p>Then another, sweeter, more angelic and equally familiar voice spoke up in confusion, "In the storage shed?" Wait, why was Varian here?</p><p>Footsteps had him quickly backing up back behind the stacks of benches and ducking down before he could be seen. Heart racing a mile a minute in his chest and blood rushing into his ears. He couldn't understand why were there. Nuru had said Varian was doing extra practice, so why was she in the shed? And why was she with Fitzherbert? Was she helping him? No, that couldn't be it, she sounded just as confused as he was.</p><p>Being careful not to jostle the stacks, Hugo shifted onto his hands and knees and peered through one of the gaps between the benches. Fitzherbert was wearing one of his usual clean-pressed shirts and a pair of joggers, brand-new looking sneakers and had one those goddamn smug smiles on his face as he walked behind Varian. What could that idiot possibly have to be smug about now? Was he giving her the extra practice? Then why were they in the storage shed.</p><p>Varian, Hugo immediately felt his face soften a bit as he glanced to look at his fellow tennis player. She looked undeniably adorable in her tennis outfit, though he was confused why she was wearing her uniform when it wasn't mandatory unless there was an official game. The skort was short, the caprice, lacy legs stopped a few inches above her knees, showing off her long, delicate legs and the shirt's short-sleeves did the same with her equally slender, but toned arms. The pale, off-white blue color complimented her pale skin and crystal eyes.</p><p>"Mr. Fitzherbert, I don't understand," Varian spoke confused as she took in the mats on the floor, "How is this suppose to help me improve my game?"</p><p>"I thought it would be best to stretch out a bit first," Eugene replied calmly, eyes taking this strange dark gleam Hugo couldn't quite place, "Wouldn't want my best girl to sprain something so close to a big game." Was it just him or was there a strange...emotion and emphasize when he used that peculiar endearment and call him crazy, but Varian's cheeks looked as if they turned a slight pink.</p><p>"Oh no, sir, I don't want to do anything to risk the big game either," Varian agreed immediately, shaking her head, making the tall brunet smile. "I thought so," The man chuckled but it wasn't like his usual light-hearted, laid-back chuckle, it was something more...knowing and ominous, like he knew something he and Varian didn't.</p><p>Varain immediately bent forwards, slipping off her white and pale blue tennis shoes and emerald eyes narrowed as Eugene tilted his gaze down towards the swell of Varian's butt. Was he staring at her ass? And why was his smile getting wider?</p><p>Varian was oblivious to it though, wiggling a little as she unlaced the shoes first before they finally slipped off. She then took a step onto the soft blue mat, questioning eagerly, "So, was there a particular set of stretches I should go through first? Or-!"</p><p>Hugo's soft, startled gasp was cut off by her much louder, startled cry when Eugene suddenly shot up behind her and grabbed her around the chest and waist, pulling her back flush against his front, "Ah! M-Mr. Fit-Fitzherbert? What are you-gah!" She yelped when he grabbed her shirt's hem and roughly pulled it up and over her chest, letting her 38-C-cups jiggle free at the motion, her cheeks burned a bright red.</p><p>Hugo felt his mouth run dry at the sight. Sure, he's seen her breasts in a somewhat similar state whenever they went to the beach and she'd remove her shirt so she'd be only in her swimsuit. But there was something different about seeing her in a sporty bikini and seeing her in a cute, lacy pale pink bra. He shook his head quickly to clear it. Now wasn't the time to get lost in his crush-addled, teenage-hormones. What the hell was Fitzherjerk doing?!</p><p>"M-Mr. Fitzherbert, what are you doing?" Varian asked exactly that aloud as she squirmed and wiggled in the man's hold, "This isn't funny! Please, let go! Haaah!" She cried out, a startled sound mixed slightly with the smallest moan as one of those large hands cupped one of her breasts, groping the bouncing mound through the fabric, "Don't touch that! Ah! That's priva-aah!_te! Please, let go!"</p><p>"I don't think I will, Varian," He heard Eugene growl, "You're going to be a good girl for me and let this happen."</p><p>"Aah!" Varian cried as the hand that had been around her waist shoved itself down her waistband of her skort, and underwear too, judging from the darkening in her cheeks and the moan that slipped out. "Goddamn, you're not even wearing any underwear," Eugene groaned and Hugo's cheeks burned at the revelation, feeling the rest of his blood starting to pool southwards, "Were you hoping something like this would happen when I asked you here? You dirty little slut; you might as well be begging for it." Hugo couldn't believe his ears; was his eyes playing tricks on him? That didn't sound like the Eugene Fitzherbert he remembered.</p><p>"Wh-No!" Varian cried shaking her head as she struggled, using one hand to try and push one of Eugene's arms away from her body and using the other to try and pull her shirt back down, but Eugene was larger and stronger, and her legs were starting to tremble the longer it went on, "Gah!" She cried as she was suddenly shoved forwards, landing on the mats with a slight bounce.</p><p>"Eu...Eugene...?" She whimpered frightened as she turned onto her side to stare up at the brunet and Hugo felt his heart start to crack. His brain was screaming at him to do something, to scream and lunge at the man, but everything just felt frozen, every muscle and nerve just felt...like he had solid ice under his skin. Cold and numb, and unable to move.</p><p>What was he supposed to do? He knew he should scream but...what was stopping Eugene from easily pinning him and making him take the fall and gas-lighting Varian into pointing the finger at him? It would be his word against theirs and between the two of them, he was more likely to be charged, as he did break into the shed and had scissors and screwdrivers on him. Easy make-shift weapons. Easy to convince police with. And he had no evidence of...</p><p>Wait, evidence. With a shaking hand, Hugo slowly reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his phone, glancing away from the scene in front of him to type in his passcode and open his camera, selecting the recording option and held it up to the gap beneath the one he was looking through, swallowing. He may not have been directly helping, but this was better then nothing he supposed...hopefully Varian will understand later when he explains, when they were somewhere private and safe...</p><p>Eugene immediately joined her on the mat after kicking his shoes off. Varian backed away fearfully, but the man was on her in seconds. He easily pulled her shirt off, then her skort, leaving her in her pink bra and panties, and her white socks.</p><p>Hugo could only watch with a racing pulse and a creeping horror as Eugene leaned down, gripping Varian's chin so she couldn't turn her head away and pressed their lips together for a kiss. "Mmmphhh!" Varian's cry was muffled as she slapped and pushed at large, broad shoulders, trying to shove Eugene away, bucking her hips trying to throw him off and kicking out in vain, but it all did no good, it was like hitting a rock with a piece of string; it had no effect what so ever, "Mmmpphh-hmmmpphh!" The shimmer of tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she realized she was pinned and trapped.</p><p>"Eugene, please!" Varian pleaded once he pulled away, "Stop it! This isn't funny! Please! You're scaring me!"</p><p>"Scared? Of little old me, Varian? I'm hurt," Eugene chuckled in amusement, "Hurt that you think that's going to make me stop," Hugo could only stare helplessly, feeling bile creep up his throat as he watched the jerk coach press his clothed erection against her pelvis, "Such a pretty color, shame its wasted on such a dirty bitch. Varian turned her head away with a small hiccupped sob mixed with a moan as the man trailed harsh nips down her neck, pushing her bra up so he could roughly grasp and grope her breasts.</p><p>Hugo hated how his cheeks burned hotter at the sight of her bare skin and dusky pink nipples. He hated how his body was quivering with something akin to excitement. He especially hated the familiar coiling sensation beginning to form in his gut.</p><p>"Please, let me go!" Varian cried lashing an arm and back-handing Eugene across the face, startling Hugo so badly, he jumped in his spot and nearly drop his phone, but thankfully, he didn't knock into anything nor did he drop it. His hands were starting to shake a bit and it was a wonder how the two haven't heard his breathing yet.</p><p>Without warning, Eugene's expression darkened before he retaliated, slapping her back across the face, making her shriek in startled-pain, head snapping to the side. Hugo's eyes widened further in alarm.</p><p>"Do that again, you little bitch," Eugene growled warningly as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him through her watery lashes, "And I'll do a lot worse, understand?" She nodded slightly with a whimper before he let go of her chin.</p><p>"Ge-Gene...please...stop..." Varian whimpered biting her lip to try and withhold her moans as he dipped his head down and began to nip and suckle her breasts, pressing a knee between her thighs, rubbing her mound through her panties, "Stop it!"</p><p>"Oh come on, V, you know you love it," Eugene grinned wolfishly, using his hands to squish her breasts together to make switching between her nipples easier and quicker, "And I can think of something you'd love even more..." Hugo felt bile horror creep up his throat as he watched Eugene push his joggers down and fish out his seven-inch cock from within his briefs.</p><p>Varian stiffened with wide eyes at the sight of the rock hard organ in front of her, then renewed her struggles, unconsciously pressing and rubbing down against his knee. The sight just made Eugene laugh, "Look at you, you're mouth is saying 'no', but your cunt is screaming 'yes'; you're so desperate to get off, you don't care how, don't you, slut?" He emphasized the question by slapping her tits with an open palm, making her gasp with a slight jump, making them bounce and sway hypnotically in a way Hugo couldn't quite look away from until it was done.</p><p>"Ah!" Varian cried back arching at the sting, breath hitching as her legs twitched. "You dirty little whore!" Eugene laughed at her and Hugo left a familiar flare of anger flare through him for cold dread swept in like a hurricane as the brunet reached down and gripped her panties and ripped them off her, revealing her glistening womanhood as she cried out in protest, and Hugo felt a hard throb of arousal as he realized the crotch of the panties were stained and dripping onto the mat.</p><p>"You really are just a little eager slut," Eugene smirked his expression made both teens shiver, and Hugo had to slap his free hand to suppress his groan as the smug brunet ran the tips of two fingers along the quivering mound, "You're already so wet for me; if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this..."</p><p>"N-No! No! That's not true! I'm not!" Varian sobbed shaking her head, eyes snapping wide with a cry as the coach shoved the two fingers inside her, immediately scissoring her vaginal passage open, "<em>Aah~!</em> Nnggh! N-N-No! Stop it!"</p><p>"This is just the beginning, Varian," Eugene purred into her ear, using his free hand to resume roughly groping her left breast, roughly plunging his fingers in and out, juices leaking down her pelvis and thighs, drenching the man, "Go on, keep crying out, keep shouting, scream if you want too; no one's going to hear you and I just love hearing that beautiful voice of yours."</p><p>And cry and scream she did, unable to do much else as she squirmed under him, boobs and hair swaying with the rocking thrusts of Eugene's fingers, <em>"Aaah~! Aaah~! Haaaah~! St-oooh~!-Stop~! Help! Help me! Plea-aaaaaahhh~!"</em> Her body spasmed a little as Eugene pressed his thumb into her clit, roughly rubbing it in circle and dragging the pad of his thumb down it in little tugs.</p><p>Hugo couldn't force himself to look away. Couldn't stop himself from finding her beautiful, despite the thin tracks of tears running down her deep pink, freckled cheeks. Her entire body glistened from a thin layer of sweat and the sways and bounces of her breasts and the lewd, wet squelching of her pussy, brought a flood of heat to Hugo's cheeks and pelvis, her moans like sweet music in his ears, like the call of a siren. A musical call that was making his jeans a bit too tight.</p><p>Hugo finally looked away to glance down at the stained tent in his jeans in disbelieved-shame. His best friend, the light of his life was being raped right in front of him, and not only did he not have the guts to be a man and save her, he was getting off on it. He wanted to just walk over and shove Eugene away and replace those fingers with his own or with something bigger...he was only human, he reasoned with himself, surely Varian could forgive him one small moment of weakness...</p><p>With his free, trembling hand, Hugo slowly reached down, shivering and biting his lip as his fingers slowly traced and rubbed over the bulge in the rough fabric of his jeans. He paused, then reached into his pocket, pulling out his packet of tissue and jammed the plastic package into his mouth, not trusting himself not to give himself away, before unbuttoning his jeans, hooking a thumb under its and his boxers' waistbands and swiftly pulled them down, glad for his thinking with the tissue packet as it muffled his moan as his own dick was freed from its confines. He may not have been as long as Eugene was, a still above average six inches to the brunet's seven inches, he had the thicker girth, nearly twice the average width. He groaned, soft and muffled as he used his free hand to grasp his throbbing member and began to slowly stroke, slowly beginning to match the fast, hard pace Eugene's fingers were moving, squeezing as he'd imagine those silken walls mostly like would.</p><p>"Geeeeneeee! Pl-Please..." Varian hiccupped pitifully. "Please what?" The brunet cooed mockingly, "Please, more?"</p><p>"N-No!" Varian shook her head, "No! N-!" Her breath hitched as he ripped his fingers from her vagina, then yelped and gagged as they were then shoved into her mouth, tasting herself on them, "Nnngghhh! Mmmphhh!"</p><p>"You practically drenched me after a little teasing and you still expect me to think you don't want this?" Eugene grinned darkly, punctuating his last word by tapping her clit with the thick head of his shaft, making her wail around his fingers, "You should stop lying to yourself, slut, it might do you a lot better."</p><p>Varian gasped for breath when he finally removed his fingers, then frozen as she felt the head of his cock press against her labia, hot and raw, and cried out, "Please! Don't! Don't!"</p><p>"Begging isn't going to help you, my little slut," Eugene taunted as Hugo felt his breath hitch in anticipation, knowing what was to happen next.<em> "NOOOOO~!"</em> Varian screamed as Eugene snapped his hips violently rough, her back bending like a bow off the mat and her eyes wide with pain as all seven inches were roughly seethed inside of her all at once, stretching her vagina wider. Hugo nearly doubled over as he tightened his grip on his penis, his grip on his phone wavering for a moment and his teeth threatened to tear into the plastic packet in his mouth.</p><p>"Stop struggling!" Eugene's shout snapped Hugo out of his daze in time to hear another smack and Varian's cry, leading him to guess he slapped her again. <em>"No-oooh~!oo~!"</em> Varian gave a broken sob as Eugene gripped her legs, spreading them wide for momentum and began thrusting at a brutal, careless pace, her head bobbed almost limply against the mat from the force and breasts bouncing like crazy.</p><p>"Fuck! Mmm! Damn, Varian," Eugene groaned, "You're fucking tighter then a vice, but soft like velvet; you're any man's dream whore." Hugo nearly dropped his phone at the description, vision starting to blur slightly, it took him a moment to register the familiar stinging in the corners of his eyes.</p><p><em>"AAAH~! AAH~! AH~! AH~! AH~!"</em> Varian cried mindlessly, squeezing her eyes shut,<em> "GENEEEE~! STOP~!"</em> Hugo had to briefly wonder how his name would sound on her lips.</p><p>"Ah! Mmm! Fu-Fuucckk!" Eugene grunted, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, "You feel amazing; its like you were made for taking my cock, to be my little toy, ghh!" He grinned darkly, "Maybe I can convince dear old dad to let you stay at my place for the weekend; then I can keep my dick buried in you the whole time..." Hugo's eyes snapped wide in horror at the suggestion.</p><p>Varian didn't like idea either, apparently, only able to muster a high-pitched whine between her moans, <em>"Nooo~!"</em></p><p>"Close! Gonna fill you to the brim with my cum, my pretty little whore," Eugene groaned and Hugo was just barely paying attention anymore, loosing himself to the sensation as he jerked himself closer and closer to climax, blue eyes snapped wide in shock, "Gonna-mmm! Going to coat your insides with my cum. You'd love that wouldn't you, little slut?"</p><p>"N-No! No, don't!" Varian pleaded just barely finding the energy to struggle again, "You're not-<em>aaah~!</em> You-You're...no-not wearing a condom!"</p><p>"Guess that's too fucking bad then, isn't it?" Eugene chuckled with a savage grin, "Would that be so bad? Your belly swollen with my baby? Mmm!" He moaned at the thought and so did Hugo, picturing Varian's stomach swollen with a precious little life inside, "Gonna fill you up nice, so there's no way you can't get knocked up. You're gonna take it, like the good little slut you are."</p><p><em>"NO~! NO, PLE-AAAH~!SSSEEEE~!"</em> Varian wailed between her moans, <em>"I DON'T WANT A BABY! PLEASE! PULL OUT! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT~! AAAAHHH~!"</em> Her entire body seemed to quake and spasm as she came, hard, juices squirting in every possible which way as Eugene groaned as he emptied his load into her.</p><p>Hugo moaned into the packet between his teeth, hips jerking desperately into his hand, tears running down his face as he came as well. Thick globs of milky white cum splatter against the benches and he breathed heavily through his nose as he fumbled blindly with his phone, struggling not to drop it as he shut the recording off.</p><p>He carefully removed the packet once he came down from his orgasmic high, carefully putting it back in his pocket. He looked back at the two as they panted as well. Now would've been the perfect chance to pounce, to gain some kind of redemption. Then he looked down at his phone, his heart tight in his chest before glancing up at the nearest exit of the shed door. Without a second thought he carefully slipped his shoes off as he slipped his phone into his pocket and picked up his shoes before bolting as quietly as possible, near once noticing the coffee brown eyes that glanced over in time to catch his blonde braid and the tail end of his signature green jacket fluttering out the door.</p><p>"Haaa...mmm...Ge-Gene..." Varian sighed as she laid limp under her lover. "That was...amazing, V, I'm sorry I doubted you," Eugene praised as he slowly pulled out, giving a soft groan as he did, before sitting beside her and pulling her onto his lap for a cuddle session, frowning a little as he gently caressed her bruising cheek, "Are you alright? I didn't over do it, did I?"</p><p>She shook her head tiredly, leaning her head against his chest, idly tracing little patterns over his heart with a dazed smile on her face, "No...it was perfect...and I'm fine, nothing a little rest won't fi-fix..." She sniffled a little with a left over hiccup, she then smiled up at him a little more focused and seductive, "I would just love to take you up on that weekend at your place though..."</p><p>Eugene chuckled in response, pulling her in so he could plant a sweet kiss on her lips and added softer, gentler ones to her bruised cheek. He would never deny his angel a thing.</p><p>But first, he had a certain blonde he needed to talk to...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mama Mia~! I think I just ruined yoga mats for me...and possibly Hugo...BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS!</p><p>Okay before anyone says anything; I just want to say, I wanted to cap off this last week of the challenge with something dark, for lack of better work, what with it being the month of Halloween and all, and again, last week of the challenge.</p><p>Also, before anyone complains about Hugo not doing anything; in my defense, everybody reacts to different things differently; its like my favorite expression 'no two snowflakes are a like'. Besides, no one can say for sure how anyone would've reacted in that sort of situation.</p><p>Anyways, you guys know what to do; so I'll see you guys tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>